Mohammad Alai Jr
Mohammad Alai Jr (マホメド・アライJr., Mahomedo Arai Jr.) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki. Personality Mohammad Alai Jr is a rather kind person. He helped Kozue Matsumoto when she was crying. Later, he fell in love with her. But she really doesn't seem all that interested in him and she feels rather like a motherly figure towards Alai Jr. He is also a very determined person. He keeps getting back up even after horrible defeats. During his fights, Alai is arrogant and very serious. He claims he perfectionned his martial art. However he has one major weakness: unlike other fighters, he was not prepared to face the possibility of his own death in the fight. He was defeated by Jack Hanma who showed him no mercy. At first, he didn't take the Hanma family as seriously as he should. When he was a little kid, he decided to box the big adult talking to his father for fun. Yujiro is surprisingly restrained when he simply send him flying with a flick of his finger. Alai Jr also asked Kozue, Baki's girlfriend, to marry him. Finally, after losing a fight to Baki, he broke down and started crying. Later he probably gave up in his way of fighting. Appearance Mohammad Alai Jr is a tall black African-American man. He's a type of a handsome man with muscular and slim build. History 'Baki' This section needs a lot more details. Past Mohammad Alai Jr is the son of the famous Mohammad Alai, when he was a small child his father Yujiro Hanma to his home to see him. It was then that he showed a proficiency at martial arts when Jr. attempted to attack Yujiro. Alai Sr had stated that he was the continuation of his dream of being a martial artist. Great Chinese Challenge Saga Five years prior to New Grappler Baki and Alai Jr left his father in a catatonic state. After Baki Hanma became hospitalized after his battle with Ryuukou Yanagi, Alai Jr ran into Kozue Matsumoto who was upset about Baki's condition. Alai cheers her up with a toy that he carried as a good luck charm. He would go onto have a sparring match with Dave, a fighter who he easily dominated. He would go onto participate in the Chinese Tournament alongside the Japanese/American team. During the tournament he showcased his amazing skills in battle. Godlike Clash of the Kids Saga After the tournament Alai would harassed many of Baki's friends in order to challenge him. He faced off against Goki Shibukawa where was able to easily defeat (due to Goki not treat it as a life or death match). He was able to defeat Doppo Orochi despite having slight struggle against him (due to Orochi not take Jr seriously). After his wins over Goki and Doppo he decided to pick a fight with Jack Hanma, since he was the last opponent Baki faced during the tournament. Jack took their match seriously and gave him his first brutal defeat. Then Goki and Doppo decided to have a rematch when Jr hasn't fully recovered. They wanted to go all out on Alai Jr who was too prideful to decline. Finally, he was pummeled by both Goki and Orochi who like wise put their life on the line in their matches. After his fight with Jack, who makes Jr regret his no giving up attitude, almost everyone he defeated before come back to punch his face in since he is too wounded to fight back and too prideful to give up, even Mohammad Alai, his own father decided to pick a revenge match on him when he still needed crutches. Despite his defeats he attempted to challenge with Baki, believing his style of martial arts was better. He was almost killed by Baki during the Korukean Underground Arena. At the hands of Baki who then proceeds to give him a concussion from a right hook, then a kick to the crotch causing him to writhe in pain which leads to Baki stopping on his face repeatedly until he cannot fight anymore. When Baki has him by the chokehold in attempt to break his neck until Alai Sr. stepped in to prevent Baki from killing his son just by sucker punching Baki off of Jr. However, later Baki said it looked easy but if Jr punches landed on him, he would have lost, which is why Baki made it quick. Abilities He possesses some of the fastest reflexes and has destructive power in his punches. Alai has a rapid footwork which startles his opponents. A few fighters comment on how he moves like a dancer. His footwork is one of his biggest advantage as he can close into punching distance with speed and grace. He participated in the Chinese Tournament alongside the Japanese/American team. During the tournament he showcased his amazing abilities as a fighter. He defeated Kaioh Jyo without being hit, then he defeated Kaioh Han by cuting his face with a fist and with a few punches in the face. Alai Jr defeated Goki Shibukawa with punch in the jaw and defeated Doppo Orochi with a few punches despite of being dominated by Doppo's skill. He claims to have perfected a martial art that only involves punches. One good hit delivered by him is an instant knock-out against pretty much everyone he faced except Jack, and even Jack faltered a bit. But he also using kind of kick technique. He kicks the ground to boost his punch with the power of earth. Unfounatly, he found out the hard way that his boxing style has major flaws like his father. Junior hoped to correct these problems by adding the kick to to his move set but it was not meant to be as he was defeated by Baki Hanma. He is a great fighter as long as his opponent doesn't treat the fight as a serious life or death combat. If the rules are out or he faces a merciless fighter like Jack he doesn't stand a chance. Then he was beaten in a rematch with Goki who didn't holding back, breaking his finger. Then again being defeated in a rematch with Doppo in a fight he didn't hold back. Doppo mercilessly broke his hand and leg. Techniques *Jab *Sway Back *Earth Theory Gallery Alai jr render.png|Mohammad Alai Jr 3rd season render. Alai jr.png|Mohammad Alai Jr in the manga. Alai jr anime e e.png|Mohammad Alai Jr in the third season. Young alai jr e e.png|Mohammad Alai Jr as a child. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Boxers Category:American characters